Worthless (Warriors AU)
by Warriorcatsfandom
Summary: A long time ago, an evil cat took over the clans. Now, ranks are decided based upon eye color, and there's been a new rule added to the warrior code so that only green eyed cats can have important ranks. But one day, a young she-cat rises to change the code... Will she be filled with the hatred of her clan, or will she remain pure?
1. Allegiances

Alternate Warrior Code:

Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.

Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled.

After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.

The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code.

An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense.

A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall

The positions of Leader, Deputy and Medicine Cat must be occupied by green eyed cats to protect the integrity of the clans.

Allegiances:

RiverClan:

Leader: Fernstar- dappled silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Nightheart- dark grey tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Songlily- pale brown speckled she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Green eyed cats:

Beechclaw- dark cream tom

Amber eyed:

Lilyshine- pale silver tabby she-cat

Deerleap- pale brown spotted she-cat

Sharpfang- dark grey tom with long fangs

Yellow eyed:

Darkshade- black tabby tom

Sandheart- pale brown tom

Silverlight- dark silver tabby she-cat

Blue eyed:

Moonwhisper: black she-cat

Brightclaw- pale cream tom

Apprentices:

Green eyed:

None

Amber eyed:

Shorepaw- dark cream she-cat

Yellow eyed:

Goldpaw- golden tom

Blue eyed:

None

Queens:

Blazefeather- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Kits:

Graykit: pale grey tom with green eyes

Flamekit- pale ginger tom with green eyes

Redkit- dark ginger she-kit with blue eyes

WindClan:

Leader: Thornstar- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Shimmerlight- white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Galefur- long-haired grey tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Amber eyed:

Darkshade- black tom

Foxshine- ginger she-cat with black ears and paws as well as white chest and muzzle

Yellow eyed:

Yarrowleaf- pale grey she-cat

Blue eyed:

Ashenleaf- pale grey dappled she-cat

Bluefang- blue-grey tom

Apprentices:

Green-eyed

Duskpaw- dark brown she-cat

ShadowClan:

Leader: Foreststar- pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Shadeclaw- dark grey tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Stormheart- pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Warriors-

Amber eyed:

Flightmoon- dark brown tabby she-cat

Cinderflash- pale gray tabby she-cat

Yellow eyed

Nightmare- black tabby tom

Blue eyed:

Stormclaw- dark grey tom

ThunderClan:

Leader: Lionstar- old golden tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Sunshine- dark golden she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Blacktail- white tom with a black tail and green eyes

Warriors:

Amber eyed:

Strongclaw- brown tom

Yellow eyed:

Pineflower- dark brown she-cat

Blue-eyed:

Snowshine- white she-cat


	2. Prologue

Blazefeather nuzzled her beautiful kits. Two of them opened their eyes, and to her delight, they were green! She just knew Redkit would have gorgeous emerald orbs as well. Little did the queen know, she couldn't be more wrong.

A few days later Redkit's eyes opened, and Blazefeather let out a horrified screech. Her kit's eyes were blue. Her worst nightmare had come true, she had birthed an abomination! Redkit looked up at Blazefeather and rubbed against her. The latter snarled and kicked Redkit away.

Redkit looked up at her mother in confusion. Her blue eyes glittered in the sun and the kit bounded out of the nursery. "Graykit, Flamekit, look! I can play with you now!" she mewed, eyes shining in excitement.

Graykit looked at Redkit as if she were disgusting fox-dung. The dark ginger she-kit halted, confused. "You have blue eyes! Mama says I can't interact with blue eyed fox-dung!"

Redkit was confused. Her eyes were green! Her mother said so! She looked down into a puddle, and nearly fell over in surprise. Staring back at her was a beautiful dark ginger tabby with blue eyes that shimmered like sapphires.

Redkit looked back up, but her littermates were gone. Wherever she went, warriors turned away from her and gave her mean glares. The young kit couldn't understand, so she went back to the nursery. Her mother, once a warm, nurturing presence, was now cold and unreachable, and wouldn't even look at Redkit.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOOK AT ME!?" the red she-kit cried in an outburst of anger.


	3. Chapter One

Redkit sat alone in the corner. She saw Graykit and Flamekit play fighting and trotted towards them. She pounced, her paws slamming into Graykit. The gray tom looked at her scathingly. "Redkit, really!? You're just a blue eye!" Flamekit scoffed. "Yeah, go away little blue eye." Redkit drew herself up to her maximum height. "Say that again, you entitled fox-dung!" she spat.

Graykit smirked. "Sure. Blue eye. You're worthless, Redkit! Just leave already!" he hissed. Redkit walked away, her tail twitching. "Sure. I didn't want to talk to you anyway!" she snarled, walking away.

Redkit could feel her brother's hot glares on her. The dark ginger she-kit chose to ignore Flamekit though, and went to talk to Shinekit, who was a black, blue-eyed she-kit who had been born just a moon ago.

The black kit saw Redkit, and her eyes brightened. "Hi Redkit!" Shinekit purred. "Hello!" Redkit mewed in response. The two she-cats began sharing tongues. "It's so unfair!" Redkit hissed. "What makes my brothers soooo much better than me!? It's just eyes for StarClan's sake!" she cried. Shinekit shrugged with a hiss. "My siblings act superior too! And they're just amber and yellow eyes, I can't imagine have green eye siblings..." the young kit mewed sympathetically.

Redkit sighed. "Why does it even matter anyways! It doesn't matter for any other cats, so why does it matter so much to our stupid leaders!?" she snarled, her brilliant blue eyes bright with passion and anger. Within the two moons she had lived, her mother hadn't even glanced at her ever since Redkit had opened her eyes. It didn't matter how much the red tabby pleaded and yowled, her mother would just stubbornly ignore her every time.

Redkit unsheathed her claws. "I'll show them." she snarled, her voice full to the brim with bitterness and hatred. "I WILL show everyone what a blue eyed cat can do!" The red she-cat exclaimed, getting to her paws. Shinekit was staring at her friend, eyes wide. "Redkit, I... Well, it's just not possible." Redkit whipped around, tail lashing. "It is possible! I will show them, and you, and everyone who doesn't believe in me!"

* * *

"From this moment on, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Redpaw." Fernstar declared. The leader's eyes, which were green, of course, seemed to stare into Redpaw's soul. "Your mentor will be Moonwhisper." the dappled she-cat said at last. Redpaw touched noses with Moonwhisper without a hint of hesitation. The red she-cat still held onto the dream she had had for four moons now, and she was eager to prove herself to her new mentor.

"Flamekit, Graykit, are you ready to become apprentices?" Fernstar asked, eyes glittering with much more warmth then when she had been addressing Redpaw, the new apprentice realized bitterly. "Yes!" the two toms yowled, their green eyes shining with anticipation. "Then from this moment on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Flamepaw and Graypaw. Flamepaw, your mentor will be Beechclaw." Beechclaw padded forwards and touched noses with Flamepaw.

"Graypaw," Fernstar continued, "I shall mentor you." she purred, and leaped down from highrock to touch noses with her new apprentices. Every cat in the clan exchanged shocked expressions, while Graypaw smirked cockily. Redpawt's tail began lashing, and her fur was heating up. "Pay no mind to them. You have to learn to be more obedient." Moonwhisper murmured to the red tabby apprentice.

" _Obedient?_ " Redpaw hissed. "I will _never_ be obedient to those fox-hearts!" she exclaimed quietly, with her blue eyes seeming less like water and ice and more like blue flames. Moonwhisper shrugged. "Suit yourself, kit, but I assure you you won't become a warrior with that kind of attitude." Redpaw's fur bristled in anger. Her brothers weren't any better than her! She was stronger, faster and smarter than the both of them, and the clan would see that soon enough.


	4. Chapter 2

Redpaw got up from her nest, stretching, then went to see Moonwhisper. "So what are we doing today?" the apprentice asked, eyes bright with enthousiasm. Moonwhisper shrugged. "We're going to see the territory." Redpaw nodded. That made sense, blue-eyed cats were always expected to tour the territory on the first day so that they could best serve their superiors. It was stupid, but mandatory.

Every cat had to obey the green-eyed cats. The amber eyed cats only had to obey green-eyes though, while yellow eyes had to serve both. The blue eyes, being incredibly unlucky, had to be slaves to every single cat in the clan. "That's sunningrocks." Redpaw's mentor's voice interrupted her angry thoughts. The red she-cat gasped as she realized how far they had come. She hadn't meant to slip into her thoughts like that!

Moonwhisper continued. "Make sure you get a good whiff of ThunderClan scent." Redpaw nodded and sniffed the air. "Yuck! They smell _gross_!" the tabby apprentice hissed. Moonwhisper nodded towards Redpaw. "I know that." the black she-cat grumbled. And so, the tour continued. Once they returned to camp, Redpaw slunk towards the den in an attempt to not be noticed.

Unfortunately, it did not work. "Hey, Redpaw, come here!" Greypaw yowled, his eyes full of cruel excitement. Redpaw unwillingly walked towards the tom, tail dragging through the dirt. "Sit." Graypaw commanded. Redpaw snarled but did what he asked, knowing the punishment for disobeying a green-eye's orders was much worse than lost dignity.

Graypaw roared with laughter. "Now, beg me for a kiss!" he gasped through intense laughter. Redpaw, tail lashing in anger, obliged. "Oh Graypaw I love you so much." she mewed in a monotone voice. "Please please please kiss me because I love you and I would do anything for you." Redpaw added, voice still incredibly flat. Graypaw gave Redpaw a kick in the nose instead, and all the surrounding apprentices roared in laughter.

Redpaw, seeing an opening in the crowd, bolted and ran out of camp, sobbing. Never mind what she had thought earlier, she would have rather _anything_ happen to her than _that_. Redpaw didn't know how long she had been there, but at one point a young tom trotted towards her. "Wh-who are you?" she said through tears.

The black and white tom shook the last of the leaves from his pelt and replied: "I'm Cloudpaw of WindClan." Redpaw gasped and snarled. "WindClan! B-but you're not allowed on RiverClan territory!" she exclaimed, springing to her paws. Cloudpaw looked extremely uncomfortable. "Er, actually... you're on WindClan territory." he mewed. Redpaw looked away, cheeks burning. "Oh. I-I'll go now." she said, walking away.

"No wait! I didn't get your name." Cloudpaw said, sounding rather embarrassed. "Oh!" Redpaw exclaimed, surprised she wasn't being treated like fox-dung by a green-eyed WindClan apprentice of all things! "Er, I'm Redpaw." She said, running back to RiverClan as fast as her legs could carry her. It didn't make sense! She should have been beaten and humiliated and called blue-eye, that was how green-eyes acted...! Wasn't it?


	5. Chapter Three

Soon, Shinekit had also been made an apprentice, and now went by the name of Shinepaw. However, there was a rift between the two. Shinepaw was obedient and quiet, while Redpaw was outspoken and bold, often being beaten by the green eyes. It made Redpaw furious that her 'friend' was so without hope, so conforming, so...

"Redpaw! Pay attention!" Moonwhisper snapped. Redpaw glared back at her mentor. "WHY SHOULD I!" Redpaw yowled. "All you teach is obedience this, obedience that! Well I'm DONE!" Redpaw screeched. "DONE with your obedience training, DONE with your lectures, DONE with your temper tantrums that I did nothing to deserve!"

Moonwhisper snarled. "MY temper tantrums!? EXCUSE ME!" she screeched in return. "What about you with your constant rebel attitude, your hot-headed bursts of anger!? I'm done with you too! Done with your hatred! Done with your poison. DONE WITH THE CONSTANT INSULTS THAT I DON'T DESERVE!" Moonwhisper leaped at Redpaw, eyes blazing.

Redpaw was bowled over, and the she-cat's hind paws created clouds of sand as she tried to escape. Moonwhisper slashed Redpaw's eye, and the apprentice screamed in pain. The red she-cat tried to get free to no avail. "This is your reward for 'rebelling against injustice!" Moonwhisper yowled, slashing at her apprentice's body until Redpaw could barely stand.

"LEAVE! I never want to see you again!" Moonwhisper cried out, kicking Redpaw to the ground. "You are no apprentice of mine." the blacks he-cat's eyes were like chips of ice as she addressed the red apprentice.

Redpaw's vision was blurring everything was going dark... With shaky limbs she rose... running... all she knew was she was running... far... far... from... with a gasp, Redpaw fell to the ground and all went dark.

* * *

Redpaw's eyes openened in slits, then flew open in shock. She was in open plains! "Wh-what..." she choked out. "You're in WindClan camp, dear." a soothing male voice told her. This, however, only served to panic Redpaw further. "W-WindClan territory! What why Idon'tunderstand!" she exclaimed, the words coming out in a flood.

"Calm down little one." the same voice replied. "We found you half dead in our territory! What happened?" Suddenly, it all came rushing back. Moonwhisper. The traitor. "My mentor attacked me and drove me out." Redpaw spat. She sat up, and her vision had cleared enough to see that the cat talking to her was a gray tom. "Your mentor did that? RiverClan truly are deplorable creatures! he growled.

"Oh, sorry kit, I forgot my manners. What do they call you?" the tom asked. "Redpaw." the apprentice replied. "And who are you?" she asked, trying to stand and failing. "Steady there, you took quite a beating. My name is Galefur, and I'm WindClan's medicine cat." Redpaw nodded. "And- and do you know when I can go back..." Redpaw paused. She was unsure what to call it, as RiverClan was never truly a clan or home to her.

"You are staying in WindClan," Galefur mewed with authority. "A clan that abused you can't possibly keep you." Redpaw nodded. "Okay. Can I go meet some other apprentices now?" she asked. "I don't see why not, but be careful," the WindClan medicine cat cautioned. Redpaw stretched and left the den, her eyes going wide at the beautiful sight before her. Green eyed cats and blue eyed cats mingling as if... as if blue-eyes weren't inferior.

A dark brown tabby tom approached her. "Ah, you are the apprentice Galefur found. I'm Thornstar, leader of WindClan. And you?" he asked. Redpaw's eyes widened. A clan leader, talking to her, not treating her like scum! "I-I'm Redpaw." she stammered. "Ah, yes," Thornstar purred, "WindClan does not pay much mind to eye rankings." Redpaw gasped, a smile on her face. "Are you saying that..."

The apprentice paused for a moment, but quickly resumed her speech. "That the other apprentices will treat me alright and the warriors won't beat me and I won't be constantly looked down upon like a fox and-" Thornstar interrupted, amusement and a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. "Of course." Redpaw leaped into the air, a picture of joy that no cat had ever seen from her.

Suddenly, the red she-cat's air changed to sadness as she realized... Thornstar's eyes were yellow. "This is all just a dream..." Redpaw muttered.

* * *

Redpaw opened her eyes, still in WindClan. Galefur snapped. "Get up, blue eye. I did my job, now back to your clan." Redpaw sighed. This was the reality she knew. She could still see the dream in her mind... tears stung in her eyes, and the red she-cat snapped. "Fine. I-I didn't need your help anyways! I would have preferred death." Redpaw spat, rising and stalking away, her stride turning into running.

Once she was a good distance away, Redpaw slowed her pace. "H-hey, wait up!" A voice called. Redpaw turned around to see _him._ Cloudpaw. "What are you doing? Here to rub in my injuries some more I suppose! You green-eyes are all the same!" the apprentice snarled. "Selfish, entitled, _brats_!" Cloudpaw seemed visibly taken aback. "That isn't true. I- My sister was a blue eye and... and the green-eye warriors beat her until she died." he said, his voice breaking.

"Do you think I _want_ to be like that?" Cloudpaw asked miserably. Redpaw spat at his paws in response. "Yeah right! My siblings never cared about me, so why should you care about your sister...?" Redpaw growled bitterly. Cloudpaw looked the red she-cat in the eye and said. "Because some of us are the exception to the rule. I've seen you before, you know. You're different."

"Different how?" Redpaw mewed sarcastically. "You're not an obedient pile of sawdust like the rest of them." Cloudpaw responded. "I can see it in your eyes, in the way you refuse to give up, in how you don't bend to our wills. You're a rebel." he stated, green eyes staring into blue ones, without a trace of malice or cruelty... like in Redpaw's dream.


End file.
